


We didn't know it was like this...we're sorry

by Foodlover_and_yamaguchi_simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, CEO, Drag Queens, Kidnapping, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleepovers, Teen Angst, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodlover_and_yamaguchi_simp/pseuds/Foodlover_and_yamaguchi_simp
Summary: Oikawa gets dared to dress like a girl for a week and thought if would be a good experience so he asked his besties to do it with him. They prepare by learning how to apply wigs and do their own makeup.They didn't know that their pretty faces would result in their life long trauma.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this has some realistic affect that maybe will be triggering such as mentions of being forced to do sexual acts . So because I don't want to cause any panic attacks I want you do leave for your own safety thanks. This was also created in the middle of the night on a school night so blame it on that if the grammar is horrendous. I wanted to add more characters but I didn't want to lose track and not give all the characters that our going to be girls less attention than the others so I picked my favs.

Oikawa throws a sleepover he invites his bf iwaizumi, his besties and their bf. They are having fun eating snacks, playing games and roasting each other's pyjama. They decide to sit in a circle and play truth or dare. Then someone ask oikawa truth or dare oikawa being the bad bitch that he is picks dare. The person starts thinking then bursts out laughing 

Bokuto:I dare you to dress up as a girl for a week.

Oikawa:oh that would be easy but my besties have to join in with me or I'm not doing it.

Yamaguchi: I'm fine with it.

Hinata:OMG THIS GOING TO BE SO FUN

Noya:I'M GONNA LOOK SO CUTE I'M IN

Suga: haha hinata,noya calm down anyways I'm in how hard can it be

Kenma: ok I'll do it only because I finished the games I bought and don't have enough money to buy a new one 

Yaku: ok I'll do it only because I love u guys tho

Ennoshita: huh I'm fine with it so I guess I'll join

Tendou: if all my besties r going to do it I'm in!

Atsumu: if kawababe and guess monster r in then I have to do it

Akaashi: I guess I can do it for u guys

Oikawa: that's the whole bad bitch squad right there 

Kenma: never say that again 

Oikawa: but it sounds so cool and describes us perfectly. Right sumubabe, guess monster?

Atsumu: ya it does kawababe don't worry about it

Tendou: what sumubabe said

Yaku: but it's going to take us a while so we can learn how to put on wigs and makeup if we're going to be girls let's go all out

Suga: oh I didn't think of that yaku good idea

Hinata: ooh ooh let's have a sleep over so we can learn together and have fun at the same time

Yams: my parents aren't home for a month or 2 so we can have it at my house

Oikawa: great idea hinata and lets have a 2 month sleepover at yams house. What day is fine for us to go over yams

Yams: Friday is okay with me

Noya: lets bring so many snacks 

Tendou: I recently learned how to bake and make chocolate I'll teach u guys

Iwaizumi: do u think they forgot about us 

Sakusa: I think so

Kuroo: bokubro look what u did know I bf have forgotten about r whole existence 

Bokuto: kuroobro it's not my fault I didn't know this would happen 

Ennoshita: guys our bf are staring at us I think we should start playing again.

Yams: omg I completely forgot about you guys

Yaku: I think we all did 

Daichi: the fact that it was yamaguchi who said that hurt the most out of everything. 

Lev: mori u could of said u forgot about us in a nicer way

Kuroo: lev the way u said that so bluntly made it hurt more

Lev: oh sorry 

Yaku: y am I dating this idiot 

Lev: because u love me

Yaku: unfortunately 

Oikawa: stop flirting ur making me feel single 

Iwaizumi: I'm right here babe 

Oikawa: I know I love u iwa-chan

Ennoshita: so r we going to play or~

Oikawa: oh I forgot. Let's start playing again 

They started playing again they ended up sleeping at 4am luckily it was a Saturday so they didn't have school.

Time skip to Friday 

Yamaguchi was setting up for the sleepover he bought the wigs and the makeup and got everyone shade and everything. It was all perfect. He was surprised by the price but his parents let him use their credit card they where confused on why he wanted makeup and so much of it but the where pretty excepting so they didn't ask any questions. Then he hears a knock. He goes to answer the door wondering which one of the boys it was. When he opens the door he was surprised to see all of them. He sees that tendou has a few bags he's guessing they are ingredients .He let's them in and they are shocked by how organized and how many things they are.

Yamaguchi: I put all ur things on the table. Your wig and ur makeup are together and I put a name tag so you now which one is yours I didn't know what hair colour you wanted and honestly didn't care so I just bought your hair colour know. They weren't cheap so don't ruin the hair. In my free time I learned how to style hair and apply wigs so we can focus on the makeup. The makeup omg was expensive so don't play with it. I'm looking at you noya and hinata. Omg am I rambling I'm going to shut up know.

Suga: you said it was expensive how much was it

Yamaguchi: it was around £7062 for all the makeup

Yaku: WHAT only the makeup

Yamaguchi: only the makeup

Ennoshita: so that's... £642 each?

Noya: wait a minute let me get the the calculator. Omg enno y u gotta be so smart hand over some those brain cells 

Ennoshita: let's get back to how yams found the money to buy all this 

Yamaguchi: oh I asked my parents and they bought it for us 

Tendou: oh so ur parents rich rich

Yamaguchi: I guess so 

Atsumu: don't ya I guess so us, ur parents rich rich

Kenma: so are we going to start doing makeup or not because we have to learn how to do this quick 

Akaashi: kenma is right we have to hurry and learn how to do makeup. Thanks to yams learning how to do hair we don't have to learn that but I heard Makeup is hard to do and learn.


	2. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys have a sleepover at yamguchi's house so they can learn how to do makeup for their dare and also because they all where secretly all interested in learning.  
> They bake ,learn how to there makeup and planning there outfits. After the 2 month sleepover is over they go on a girls day out and encounter a group of older men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo thanks for the people who actually decided to read this. I honestly didn't expect anyone too I just can't sleep at night and was starting to run out of things to do and came up with the story

Noya: can we start doing our makeup I've been looking forward to this

Hinata: yeah yeah what noya senpai said

Yamaguchi: ok everyone get the makeup and leave the wig where it is 

They pick up the makeup yamaguchi assigned to them and decided that the best choice to learn how to do their makeup was to watch makeup tutorials. They each got there phones out and watched the tutorial of the makeup look they liked best. 

Hinata chose a dark purple with a tad bit of brown on the lid with a yellowish orange on the crease. With a brownish pink lip

Akaashi chose a look where you put concealer on your lid and put purple on the other half of your lid and blend the purple into the concealer(omg I'm so bad at explaining) with a cat eye to tie the look up. With a dark purple lip 

Ennoshita picked a look that half the lid was a sparkly white and the othe half a beautiful mix of dark and light purple with same purple on the crease with a little of that same purple under the eye. With a baby pink lip.

Suga had a black lid with a dark brown crease with eyeliner that kinda looked like a bats wing, with some black mat lipstick on. 

Yamaguchi had a gold lid with a dark purple on the crease and under the eye connecting to look like a wing. He also had black lip stick with lip gloss on top to make it glossy.

Kenma had a gold lid with some thick red eyeliner. He added a bright red lip to make it pop. 

Yaku has concealer one shade to dark on his lid surrounded by a light brown which is surrounded by a thin layer of orange with a light pink mat lip. 

Oikawa goes in with a sparkly teal on the lid with white and black crease. He also has black eyeliner and underneath the wing he has a sparkly white eyeliner and for his lips he goes with a simple pink tinted gloss. 

Tendou had a plain white lid with bright red in the corner and crease, he adds gold sparkle to separate the red crease from the white lid. For fun he add a sparkly white eyeliner he stole from oikawa.

Atsumu had a sparkly gold lid with white on the corner of his eye with a nude coloured crease. With a thick and long wing. He put on a nude lip with some lip gloss.

Noya had yellow lid with 1/3 of the lid black, the black blended out. He had a black cat eye with an extremely light pink lip.

Hinata: OMG!! We all look so hot 

Atsumu: I better be the amount of times I had to re do this look. I'm going to take so many pictures because this look ain't gonna be forgotten.

Suga: I'm pretty sure we all had to re do our looks and absurd amount of time 

Yaku: wait its dark outside don't tell me we spent most the day doing on our makeup

Ennoshita: I think we did... yeah we spent 10 hours doing our makeup 

Oikawa: no wonder we all look so hot

Akaashi: Hey how about we take some pictures,get on with baking so tomorrow morning we have something to eat, take some more pictures with the food and go to sleep or play some games depending on how tired we are.

Suga: great idea akaashi. Is that ok with everyone 

Hinata: that sounds like fun

Noya: I'm in this going to be so much fun

Kenma: I'm in

Yaku: I'm down

Tendou: oki doki 

Atsumu: yah I'm in

Enno: it's sounds like fun I'm in

Oikawa: I'm so in

Yams: I'm in let's go to the kitchen 

They took tons if pictures and baked cakes,cookies and homemade chocolate. By the time they where done they where so tired that they wouldn't have taken there makeup off if it wasn't for yaku screaming at them that it would ruin their skin and get makeup on everything. So they took their makeup of ,which they where pretty upset and hesitant to do, put there pj's on and went to sleep. 

For the rest of the 2 months that all they did. They practiced the same makeup look because when they tried another they didn't love it as much. They got extremely good at doing there makeup and enjoyed doing it to the point they think they will continue doing it even after the challenge.

After the 2 months

Oikawa: Lets go shopping!! I picked groups of 2 and one 3 based on your style.

Ennoshita: that is surprisingly organized and responsible of you. Did you finally get abducted by aliens.

Oikawa: rude enno and what do you mean by finally.

Enno: nope that definitely you kawa

Oikawa: who else could it be no one could ever replace me

Enno: sure~

Suga: can you two fight later I don't have my phone on me right know to record it

Yaku: SUGA!!

Suga: sorry sorry

Kenma: what are the groups anyways 

Hinata: yeah what are the groups

Oikawa: oh yeah can't believe I almost forgot about that. Mr.Refreshing and yams, enno and akaashi, noya and hinata, yaku and kenma and last but not least me, guess monster and sumubabe. I think it will also be fun and cute to match with the person or people in your group

Yaku: the groups are better than I expected 

Kenma: yeah I agree with yaku

Oikawa: why you guys being so rude to me today 

Kenma: anyways let's get going we don't have all day

Atsumu: lets go to the car. Who's driving 

Tendou: I take dibs on driving. Come move your sorry asses

After a long car ride of blasting songs, loud screaming and singing they made in to the mall and headed of in there small groups 

With suga and yams:

Suga: so are you also more into clothes that go into the more gothy type of fashion 

Yams: OMG yes and I know the perfect store

Suga: omg really show me . Lead the way

A few hours later.

Suga: omg we look so cute

Yams: I know and matching outfits look so cute to 

Suga: I know we should match more

Yams: we definitely should 

They chose an over sized black crop that said death in white. They both also had fishnets and a black chocker with a heart shaped dog tag. The only difference was the shoes and skirt. Yamaguchi had a black and red checkered skirt with black mary jane platforms while suga had a plain black flowy skirt with crosses at the end of the skirt it also had a belt with a chain attached to it and he paired it with black buckled platform boots.

Suga: let's go get some ice cream and meet up with the others 

Yamaguchi: I know this really ice cream place let's go 

Enno and akaashi:

Akaashi: do you want to walk around stores until we see something that catches are eyes 

Ennoshita: that sounds like a plan let's go

A few hours later 

Ennoshita: I'm not one to say this but god danm we look hot 

Akaashi: I must say I agree. We look like snacks 

Ennoshita: snacks is an understatement we look like a whole five course meal.

Akaashi: I knew business casual would look amazing on us 

Ennoshita wore a white button up shirt with the first button or two undone with blue skinny jeans that end just before the ankle. With a navy blazer and black stiletto heels. Akaashi wore a white button up shirt which was tucked in a black pencil skirt that ended exactly below the knee. He also wore navy tights that matched perfectly with his navy blazer. He tied the look up with black stilettos.

Ennoshita: we should hang out just the two of us more often. Your fun to be around

Akaashi: yes we should and same thing back to you

Ennoshita: the other are finished let's go 

Akaashi: yeah let's get going 

Noya and hinata:

Noya: hinata let's grab some food and then we can go shopping I'm hungry 

Hinata: can we get meat buns then

Noya: sure let's go

Few hours later

Hinata: WE LOOK SOOOOOOOO CUTE RIGHT 

Noya: HELL YEAH WE DO 

Hinata and noya decided to have the same outfit a yellow crop top that said cuties in cursive paired with black skinny jeans. They also wore a black bishop sleeve button up cardigan with it unbuttoned and they also had white trainers.

Hinata: I'm hungry again and we have some time left let's go eat something 

Noya: ok but I'm picking what 

Hinata: I'm fine with that

Kenma and yaku:

Yaku: hear me out. What if we do a cat inspired outfit 

Kenma: sounds cute I'm down.

Yaku: wait really 

Kenma: yeah

Yaku: lets go 

Few hours later

Yaku: we look so cute don't we kenma 

Kenma: yeah we look purrfect 

Yaku: you've been around kuroo for way to long recently look what he did to you 

Kenma: I really have

Yaku had an over sized black hoodie with a silver cat with green eyes. Kenma had the same thing but the hoodie was white and had a black cat with yellow eyes. They both wore black high thigh socks with cats on it and a pair of red boots.

Kenma: we still have some time left before we have to meet up with the others can we go to an arcade

Yaku: yeah sure lets go 

Oikawa,atsumu and tendou 

Oikawa: you know how I want our groups to match well all it has to be for our group is a black shirt okay

Tendou: oki doki 

Atsumu: yah got it

Tendou: KNOW LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOPPING 

Atsumu: wow your excited 

Oikawa: it's shopping why wouldn't he 

Tendou: are we just gonna stand here or go pick out our outfits

Oikawa: lets go

Atsumu: lets try this shop first 

Few hours later 

Oikawa: we look fabulous

Atsumu: as expected 

Tendou: god danm we are to hot for this world

Atsumu: we sure are

Oikawa had a black turtle neck tucked in a white, black and red checkered tight fitted pencil skirt thst went half way through his upper thight. With a gold bracelet and black thigh high heeled boots. Atsumu had an off the shoulder black long sleeve with blue ripped jeans. With the same gold bracelet as oikawa and some grey thigh high heeled boots. Tendou had and over sized black t-shirt with a red corset. The same gold bracelet as oikawa and atsumu with white thigh high heeled boots 

Atsumu: should we go get some Starbucks and meet up with the rest 

Oikawa: I'm down 

Tendou: me too

When they meet up

Oikawa: we have to have a fashion show for our outfits when we go back to yama's house 

Everyone: agreed 

They went back to yamaguchi's house put on the wigs and outfits and did there makeup ready to go out for the night and have fun. When they want out all eyes where on them and they knew it was because they looked fabulous. Then a group of men came up to them they looked like they where in the early twenties.


	3. There day out went down hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys go out dressed as girls for the first time and 11 guys that look to be in there early twenties come up to them. They start flirting with them and won't leave them alone no matter how much they tell them they are not interested so they snap. The guts left them alone or did they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains hints that a sexual act without consent was done if that triggers you pls don't read this chapter or this fiction in general. I didn't mention the word or describe the act because it also triggers me talking or hearing about it directly but there are hints so if you know you can't take it pls don't read it.

The guys walk up to them and there where coincidentally there happened to be 11 guys. Each guy walked up to one of the "girls".

With Ennoshita:

Random guy : so what's your name cutie

Ennoshita: enno

Random: a cute name for a cute girl 

Ennoshita: thanks I guess

Random: I guess you don't get flustered easily 

Ennoshita: no it's just I'm not interested

Random: oh so your playing hard to get

Ennoshita: I'm not playing. I have a boyfriend 

Random: I'm sure if you come with me I can show you what a real man is 

The guy closes the gap with ennoshita and places both hands on his butt and gropes him. Ennoshita was frozen for a second because nothing like this has ever happened to him and he was disgusted that guys actually did this to girls. The moment he managed to get a grip of the situation he bitch slapped the guy straight across the face. 

When he turned around he saw noya extremely angry (which he was shocked by because noya barely gets mad) shouting at the guy that he was guessing tried flirting with him. Yaku shouting at two guys infront of him with suga hesitantly holding him back so he wouldn't get arrested for assault. Kenma actually talking to someone more like shouting but that's besides the point. Yamaguchi cursing two guys out telling them if they can talk shit about their bf they can put there hands up and fight him while hinata stands behind yamaguchi scared. Oikawa, tendou and atsumu were just roasting each of the guys like there was no tomorrow which his got to admit was hilarious and akaashi's normal calm expression swapped out with a furious one that showed that he would and will murder someone if they dared to piss him off even more.

With no one

Ennoshita: I think they learned there lesson guys let's move on with our day we came here to have fun not get pissed of by some bastards that can't keep their hands to themselves and don't know the meaning of no.

Tendou: enno's right they are pieces of trash and we just don't need to get involved with trash so let's move on with are day and have a blast.

They went out eating in a restaurant, shopping and went to do karaoke. There day was amazing except for the guys that just had to go and talk to them. They went back to the car.

Tendou: enno press the button to open the door so we can go

Ennoshita: weird it says the doors already open 

Hinata: it was in your back pocket right? You might have just sat on it.

Ennoshita: true ok lets get in then

They went in the car. Once everyone was in they heard shuffling and the next second there mouths where covered and they passed out. Luckily kyokou gave suga a key chain with a button that will immediately send here a signal that something wrong and track his location and give it to her . He had bad vibes but because no one was worried he just thought he was being over dramatic but he still held in his hand just in case. The moment he felt something grab him he pressed the button. 

When they wake up:

Random guys: look the sleeping beauty's have woken up

Oikawa: well you kinda drugged us with a drug that makes us sleep so I don't know what you where excepting 

Random guy: she knows how to talk back I want her

Atsumu: she's not an object you can't just take her because you want to

Random guy: oh really 

Atsumu: yah

Ennoshita: how did you even get into the car I still had the keys 

Random guy: that I took it from your back pocket and slipped it back before you slapped me 

Ennoshita: your telling me you groped me to get the keys, unlock the car and kidnap us. 

Kenma: that sounds like a hassle what's the point of it 

Random guy: to have some fun 

Yaku: I don't like the sound of that

Hinata: OMG OMG THEY GOING TO KILL US AND HIDE ARE BODIES I'M YOUNG TO DIE I STILL WANT TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL.

Yamaguchi: hinata I don't think his talking about that kind of fun

Hinata: huh then what... omg no no no no no you should just have left me with the thought I was going to die.

Tendou: you don't want to do that we all have dicks

Random guy: it's fine you still look like girls 

Atsumu: sweetie we only look like girls because we have makeup on

Suga: and we still have dicks

Oikawa: and what you want to do to us we did not give you consent 

Ennoshita: so pls use your brain and let us go

Random guy: you give us some enticing reasons but no we wanted to have fun today and we are going to get it

Yaku: THEN GET IT WITH SOMEONE THAT WANTS IT BECAUSE WE CLEARLY DON'T 

Random guys: you guys caught our attention and you shot us down 

Akaashi: in the most calm and respectful way I can say this IT'S BECAUSE WE HAVE FUCKING BOYFRIENDS

Suga: dang you pissed akaashi off

Radom guy: shut them up there getting annoying. Lets have are fun

Random guys: wow they are actually guys but it's ok 

They all had tears down there face. When they where told being a girl was dangerous they didn't know it was like this. Having to he cautious of everything and saying no to a man being this dangerous. They wanted to help with this problem in society but they didn't know if they'd even get out of there.

With kyoko

I've called the police and told them about suga the others location. Know I just have to text the gc and tell the boys that something happened to there boyfriends and they have them come along so when we find them they can help.

Chaotic volleyball boys

Kyoko: guys something wrong and we need you to come and help out

Daichi: what's wrong kyoko

Kyoko: I don't know but something happened to ur bf

Sakusa: wait 'tsumu tell me where we're meeting up

Lev: what happened to mori

Iwaizumi: send location I'm on my way

Daichi: omg I told them to be careful know that they look like girls and people think they are girl. Where we meeting up

Asahi: omg is nishi ok

Tsukishima: wait what happened to yams

Kageyama: is boke alright 

Tanaka: I had a feeling something bad was going to happen I shouldn't have let him go. Daichi can u pick me up

Daichi: sure I'm nearly at ur house 

Ushijima: what happened to satori I'm on my way

Bokuto: is my akaaaaaaashi alright 

Kuroo: bokubro don't go into emo mode you have to be strong for akaashi and where are we meeting up I want to make sure my kitten is alright.

Kyoko: where meeting infront of my house and taking my car hurry.

When they made it to the place there boyfriends where kidnapped. There boyfriends clothes were torn, there hands and feet were tied up and you can tell they where crying. A group of 11 men where just standing there looking at them with no pity nothing but joy filled there eyes. It was inhuman. The police ran in handcuffing the men and taking them outside to the police car. Some of the police went to check on the boy asking them questions but they all passed out.


	4. The new dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they are found they get to the hos they meet up with their boyfriends and have some sweet time with then in the hospital they decide without any words being needed to be exchanged from the best friends they where going to start a business/company together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This basically the introduction of the next part of the story and at the same time putting the first and next part together.

After they passed out a group of paramedics rushed in taking them into an ambulance so they could go to the hospital to get checked on.

At the hospital 

Bokuto: this is my fault if I've only didn't dare oikawa to dress like a girl for a week this wouldn't have happened 

Kuroo: bro you didn't know this was going to happen don't beat yourself up about it.

Bokuto: even so this only happened because I thought it would be funny I didn't even think of the consequences they would have to face because of it

Kuroo: they wouldn't blame you so you shouldn't

Lev: yeah even yaku wouldn't blame you

Tsukishima: I have to agree with the idiots yams would get angry at me if a got pissed off at you for something you couldn't control 

Kuroo: see even tsuki bro says so

Tsukishima: for the last time don't call me that 

Tanaka: I'm worried about chikara and my bro can we enter the room

Doctor: before you go in I want to have a talk with you about the situation

Daichi: we understand. We're listening 

Doctors: ok there is signs of sexual assault and maybe even forced sexual intercourse. They passed out dew to not being able to handle what just happened to them. Pls warn them if they are going to go dressed as women again to be careful considering that 1/3 people between 11-17 are forced into intercourse or are sexually assaulted and 1/4 women are raped or sexually assaulted and that only the registered individuals the number is probably much higher. Equipment that should be carried around are pepper spray, a flashlight, an alarm or whistle, a tactical pen, a PANIK app on the phone. Know that we got objects let's go through things that you should always and should never do.

Lev: theres more 

Doctor: yes being a girl is extremely dangerous 

Ushijima: my respect for women has increased dramatically 

Tanaka: no shit, no wonder my sister complains so much

Lev: what Tanaka said 

Doctor: may I continue 

Daichi: ofcourse go ahead 

Doctor: ok aways check the back of your car before getting in and make sure to lock the door as soon as you get in. If you feel like someone is following you drive around and aways call someone you trust and tell if you don't call or text in a limit of time you think is appropriate to call the police. If you feel like someone is following you put your keys inbetween your knuckles also make sure the items that I told you about before is in easy access so you can take them out quickly. Learn some self defense and learn how to get out of ropes and hand cuffs and learn how to knock someone out but only use it if it's for extreme situation or are in danger and have to get out quickly. Also never say no to a man straight up and if they ask for your number give them a fake one and if you meet them again and they ask, say that you were a little tipsy and probably wrote it wrong or that you might have mis wrote a number and if they ask for your number again say you need to be somewhere really important and that you are running late or any excuses that are believable. Don't go out with both headphones on. I think I went over all the basics. Oh and if they ask to have sex and you don't want to say your on your period and if that doesn't work say your a minor but only say your a minor in the right place it wouldn't make sense if you said it in a bar or club if that doesn't work just say no in a deep confident voice and if you see any out of place movements run. And I think that takes care of the basics 

Bokuto: I wrote it all down

Daichi: can you let us borrow those, knowing them they'll still want to continue until they finish the week

Bokuto: sure

Tsukishima: those are the basic

Doctor: yeah most girls know about these I just wish that we wouldn't have to do all that just to stay safe I mean most men don't have to worry about it so why do we. Sometimes I wish I was born as a guy. Oh sorry I was going on a rant. I'm so embarrassed it was unprofessional of me.

Iwaizumi: no it's fine I'm just sorry you and other girls have to deal with the shit men that don't know the meaning of no and haven't been introduced to concent

Daich: I wonder why I haven't heard of any of this if it's so common 

Doctor: society is ruled by men female rulers are few and they have to fight harder for the position. So the higher ups such as president ect. who mainly ruled by men try to slip things under the rug to keep themselves safe. Twisted right 

Asahi: yeah it is. I didn't know it was like this... sorry 

Doctor: anyways lets get back to your boyfriends. They must have woken up by know

Hinata: hey guys how you doing 

Daichi: we should be asking you that

Kageyama: boke you scared me are you ok

Hinata: I'm fine bakageyama. Stop crying you'll make me cry

Oikawa: oh is tobio-chan being soft toward his chibi-chan

Kageyama: shut up

Oikawa: oop did I make tobio-chan mad

Iwaizumi: kawa you don't know how worried I was about you

Oikawa: aw my iwa-chan was worried. I knew you loved me

Iwaizumi: ofcourse I love you and be worried for your my world I don't know what I would do without you and I don't want to know so you can't ever leave

Atsumu: kawababe your blushing 

Oikawa: shut up sumubabe you don't have to point it out 

Sakusa: who knew you could be such a softie iwaizumi 

Iwaizumi: I don't want to hear shit from you you're literally cuddling with atsumu-san 

Atsumu: he's right omi

Sakusa: that only cause I missed and I love you

Atsumu: I know baby

Yaku: beanpole stop crying your ruining this sweet moment 

Lev: b-but I w-was so s-scared t-that something b-bad might h-have happened t-to you and-

Yaku: I know come here you big baby 

Lev: ok

Noya: you really are like a big teddy bear you really calm me down asahi

Asahi: I'm glad that I do

Tanaka: your really strong you know chikara I'm happy to be your bf

Ennoshita: me to but where is all of this coming from

Tanaka: I just wanted to tell you 

Ennoshita: ok whatever 

Tanaka: lets cuddle

Ennoshita: ok but I have to be little spoon

Tanaka: of course, my only future 

Ennoshita: stop calling me that it cringey 

Tanaka: no I think it's cute and you smile every time I call you it

Ennoshita: no I don't 

Tanaka: sure~ my only future 

Ennoshita: stop it

Tanaka: haha

Suga: aren't they so cute

Daichi: not as cute as you suga 

Suga: why don't I get a cute pet name

Daichi: because you don't need one because your normal nickname fits you perfect it pronounced the same as the word sugar in english which means that you are the sweetest and every knows it.

Suga: aw so cute. You aways get my heart racing sweetie

Daichi: I would hope so

Tsukishima: so wholesome and cute... disgusting 

Yamaguchi: where literally cuddling right now

Tsukishima: but that because I missed and love you or whatever 

Yamaguchi: oh tsuki I love you too

Kuroo: I'm low key getting deja vu from this situation 

Kenma: me too

Kuroo: your so light I forget you where on my lap

Kenma glares at kuroo but you could tell there was still love in the look

Kuroo: oh Kenken don't give me that look, I take it back 

Bokuto: bro we're right here

Kuroo: bro your literally cuddling with akaashi 

Bokuto: but I'm not flirting with akaashi

Kuroo: one you were flirting with akaashi a few seconds ago and two I wasn't flirting with kenma

Bokuto: one that doesn't matter two you where sure as hell flirting with kenma

Kuroo: no

Bokuto: yes

Kuroo: no

Bokuto: yes

Kuroo: no

Bokuto: yes

Kuroo: no

Bokuto: ye-

Kenma: SHUT UP!

Akaashi: thank you for that kenma 

Kenma: your welcome 

Tendou: so what where you saying 

Ushijima: are you ok tendou 

Tendou: yeah I'm totally ok ushi

Ushijima: I know your lying 

Tendou: no I'm not ushijima get of my case!

Ushijima: I know it's hard to face it but you have to and I want to be there for you and help you get through it and I know our friends want to help you and for you to help them. So please rely on me I love you and want to help so please let me.

Tendou: wakatoshi-kun

Tendou started crying and like a domino effect oikawa started crying then atsumu after him ennoshita ,yamaguchi ,kenma, hinata, suga, noya, akaashi and last to start crying yaku. They cried so much and for so long they fell asleep but when they woke up they all said the same thing like they where connected. They said " We want to start a company to help with women's issues."  
They got why there bf wanted to do this and they supported it and wanted to help them out with there new found dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka ennoshita tendou ushijima oikawa iwaizumi atsumu sakusa yamaguchi tsukishima yaku lev suga daichi kenma kuroo bokuto akaashi noya asahi hinata kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad grammar this was done at 4:35am with no sleep

Yaku: wow ok know that we know everyone's on the same line I don't know about you but I think that we should dress as girls for the rest of the 6 days just so we understand it more and then ask the girls if they're willing to help us out so we do things right and accurately. Is that ok with everyone?

Everyone agreed 

Tanaka: I'll ask saeko for help

Lev: oh yeah I can ask Alisa

Yamaguchi: I have yachi's number I'll call her and ask 

Suga: I have kyoko's so I'll also call her

Doctor: we've done a kit so you can sue them if you want 

Ushijima: so what are you going to do 

Oikawa: well duh where going to sue them they don't get to put us through life long trauma and get away with it also they can help pay for the company.

Daichi: what if it's not enough money to start a company 

Suga: well they did rape 11 people so I think it's enough to start up a business and still have money left over but I think we should make a bank account so we put the money in if we win the lawsuit ,that we will definitely win because of the kit, so when the third years graduate they can start it off with a little help from the rest until we all graduate and work together or we wait for the first years to graduate and when the third years are more comfortable with uni life. We can discuss it later.

Yaku: danm you got our whole life plan planned out for us but I think that's a really good idea and it seems everybody thinks so too.

Ennoshita: googled it the compensation for rape is around £11,000 so that times by 11

Tanaka: it's 22,000 right 

Ennoshita: that times 2 idiot atleast use a calculator next time it would make you look smarter 

Tsukishima: I'm seriously disappointed 

Yamaguchi: did you really have any hope he would get it right. If you did you did you are nearly at the level of unintelligence as my dear Tanaka senpai here.

Tsukishima: I had no hope he would get it right a just set my standards to high and thought he would get closer

Ennoshita: enough dissing my bf the amount of money is around 121,000 and we could start a business with it but I think it's better to start buying things know so they are cheaper and we should probably all add some money in the company in our shared bank account suga mentioned we should open. when we get jobs to invest in the company does that sound ok.

Tanaka: my only future is so smart isn't he 

Suga: great idea enno

Daichi: this is why your the next captain 

Ennoshita: thanks suga and I'd rather not be the next captain it seems like to much 

Daichi: anyways so does everyone agree with enno's idea

Ennoshita: did you just ignore me 

Everyone agreed and ignored ennoshita's complaining about something completely reasonable and understandable 

They won the lawsuit as they should got the money. They made the bank account and put the money in so they could have time to find the perfect place for the company. They asked the girls if they wanted to join and the girls agreed excited that the boys wanted to help with unfairness against women. Saeko and Alisa bought the company placing, registered the business (that got expected), got the federal and tax IDs and applied to get the licences and a permits. Alisa studying business really helped and she is let the boys borrow her old notes so when they run the business they know what they are doing. Alisa and saeko are the temporary CEO's but they put it on hold because they didn't want to run the company and it was the boys idea and the thought it would be for the best if the boys started it of.

For the rest of the week they where more careful taking the things they needed. There bf didn't let them go out without them unless they where hanging out together with everything they needed with them. They had a quite a few boys flirting with them but most of them backed off which gave them a little more faith in humans. After the week they unconsciously took everything they took when they where dressed as girls it just became a habit that stuck with them quite quickly.

At school in the dinner hall (cafeteria)

There was aloud bang so they all went to check if out

Yaku: woah woah woah what the hell is happening 

Random prick: shut up you slut I heard what happened 

Tendou: don't call yaku that only we get to call him that even our bf don't get to call us that so what makes you think your special brat.

Random prick: not the monster talking at least I didn't dress up like a girl 

Oikawa: honey I see your fragile and toxic masculinity and it doesn't look good 

Random girl: guys please stop arguing it was my fault 

Random prick: yes it was you whore all I wanted was your number and you rejected me you should be glad god blessed you with the ability to meet me.

Yamaguchi: more like the devil cursed us for some reason, I refuse to believe you are anything near to a blessing let alone from god.

Random prick: atleast I don't have ugly freckles on my face

Yamaguchi: I bet my freckles are bigger than your poor excuse of a dick when went over to your mum's I remember her telling me when you where born everyone thought you where a girl

Atsumu: yes yams roast his ass he deserves it

Random prick: omg you guys are so annoying and extra 

Suga: as extra as guacamole, just say you can't afford us and move on

The guy was so embarrassed because everyone who heard the conversation was laughing at him and group over boys didn't seem like they where going to back down. So he ran away.

Noya:pussy

Yaku: are you ok

Random girl: thank you I thought no one was gonna help like aways

Atsumu: wait this has happened before 

Random girl: yeah

Akaashi: why not be friends we started a company to help with girl issues and we will start when the third years graduate and I think having a wonderful, beautiful girl might help with making it better and make it easy for girls. You won't be the only girl kyoko, yachi, yaku's bf's sister and enno's bf's sister is also helping 

Kenma: your getting ahead of yourself akaashi 

Akaashi: sorry I was thinking to far ahead

Random girl: no problem and I would love to join 

Noya: I don't think we caught your name what is it

Random girl: I'm maki

Hinata: omg that's a really pretty name 

Maki: thank you

Hinata: your welcome 

Suga: let's go eat our lunch class is gonna start soon

Noya: now that you mention it I'm hungry 

Akaashi: I got you apple pie kenma 

Kenma: thanks akaashi 

Yamaguchi: kenma, akaashi hurry up I wanted to play some games with you but that prick wasted our time so we have to hurry 

Hinata: nishinoya-senpei let's race to our table 

Noya: bet 

Oikawa: omg that guy was ugly, dumb and he also wasn't funny pick a struggle he doesn't even have a any good features 

Atsumu: I know right huh I thought I needed glasses for a second never knew it was humanly possible to be so ugly 

Tendou: he sucked at roasting to you could just tell he was a first attempt and a one that is beyond a fail at that.

Ennoshita: I would normally tell them to stop running but I just don't have the energy 

Yaku: how have dealt with this for so long no wonder suga's hair turned grey

Suga: I told my hair is silver not grey. I'm sorry about them maki

Maki: it nothing they seem like fun 

Ennoshita: your gonna a that back in like in like two weeks 

Time skip tears in the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to make an oc it just happened. I3qas going with the flow and this happened.


	6. The end if the journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some spoilers about the manga about their jobs and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. This my second fanart and first fanart I finished. I hope you enjoyed. I know it's not the best since I wrote this in the middle of the night/ early morning with barely any sleep or no sleep at all but I'm glad you still read it.

Time skip

Nishinoya:

Noya is travelling around the world with his boyfriend,asahi, to help with the company and spread it around and to check on the branches. Noya being noya is still having fun. Noya wanted to explore the world with the love of his life and decided it would be a good idea to do what he want while helping out with the worlds issues and the shared company that he shares with his best friends. The company over the years has gained alot of recognition which allowed them to help more people with the issues that they wanted to help solve.

Yaku: 

Yaku goes to Russia to join Cheegle Ekaterinburg a professional volleyball team. He is the one that leads the company in Russia and keeps everything in check. Normally they'd just ask a friend or a capable person to lead the companies in different countries but yaku insisted that he should do it since his already there and he could handle it. Them being worried about yaku got him a secretary that could do the work instead of yaku if he had to much to do with his volleyball career.

Kenma:

Kenma is a CEO, pro gamer, youtuber and stock trader. He is a sponsor even though he is part of the group of friends that created the company. Kenma uses his amazing strategy skills to come up with ways for the company to get more recognition and to make it better for the people using it. Kenma goes to most of the meetings with different company CEO's to see if they would be of use to the company or not.

Hinata:

Hinata goes to Brazil and only tells maki, noya, suga, kawa, 'tsumu, enno, yaku, kenma, tendou, yams and akaashi. He plays beach volleyball to get better and honestly improves a lot. When he comes back he joins the black jackals and is forced to do his paper work ,that was left for the others to do. Hinata with the help of atsumu lead the workout and sports to keep the clients healthy.

Atsumu:

Atsumu is in the same team as hinata. He goes and checks on the company once in a while and ofcourse does his share of the paper work. On his days off he goes to meetings checks out complaints and gives solutions and answers phone calls.

Suga: 

Suga is a pre school teacher. On his days off he goes talk to the people that came to the company and uses his communication skill to get them to open up to him and his reading skill to know what to say. Since suga was the most willing and the one that was most used to it he just continued until it was his job.

Akaashi:

Akaashi is a editor for the weekly manga shounen. In his spare time he edits files and if he has enough time he starts projects.   
His co-workers love working with him because his sympathetic and a fast learner and worker.

Yamaguchi:

Yamaguchi is a college senior and is starting to work at a home electronic company. Yamaguchi is behind the scene of planning meetings and some projects. He narrows down the list of useful companies so kenma doesn't have to go through to many. Kenma says it was very helpful once when he was sick and yamaguchi did it so he continued.

Ennoshita:

Ennoshita works as a physical therapist. He does physical therapy on the clients when he doesn't have work. He has a calming aura and has gone through the same thing as the client so the clients let him touch them. He has nice chats with the clients making them open up and befriend him.

Oikawa:

Oikawa plays for Argentinean National Team. Oikawa helps lead the company in Argentina. He is reliable and brings out the best in his co-workers and clients. He also helps come up with things to lessen there clients burdens and problems, yamaguchi also helps him out sometimes.

Tendou:

Tendou works as a chocolatier in Paris, France. He often sends chocolate to the company. His chocolates are really delicious and calm the clients down. He experiments with different calming herbs to put in the chocolate and sends the successes to the company and sell some of them in his store.

Maki: Maki has taken the role as head therapist. She deals with the more severe cases of mental trauma and instability. She has improved in her confidence and communication skills. She also handles all of the lose strands from everyones work. She doesn't mind since she knows they all have there own jobs on top of this multi-billion dollar company they built up from there traumatic experience , that they haven't full gotten over yet,.

Extra part:

Tendou: I missed you guys. It's been way to long since we've hung out together all 11 of us

Suga: I know I miss all the drama and chaos we aways brought around

Yaku: SUGA! I guess you haven't changed that much you still love your drama haha.

Suga: I didn't know I could miss someone yelling my name and you haven't changed either

Oikawa: so how's taking care of brats all day suga

Suga: my kids are not brat! But omg those brats stress me the fuck out but I love them

Akaashi: anyways how are your lives going 

Kenma: stressful I'm sore all over but it's going fine it could be worse

Ennoshita: do you want me give you a check and a massage while we talk

Kemma: yes please your the best enno

Ennoshita: I told you, you can call me chikara or kara

Kenma: I'm just so use to it and it sounds so cute it slips my mind

Yamaguchi: hinata everyone was surprised when you just left without contacting us

Hinata: what can I say I'm full of surprises but seriously I just wanted to get better at volleyball 

Yamaguchi: just warn us before you leave like that kageyama was worried sick it was kinda funny to watch

Hinata: sadist 

Yamaguchi: what it was funny to see his reaction and I bet you are just jealous you didn't get to see it

Hinata: no comment 

Yamaguchi: Hahahahahaha 

Hinata: stop laughing your being an asshole 

Akaashi: how is visiting the world

Noya: it's fun. I get to see so many things and eat so many different types of food

Atsumu: talking about food your chocolates are so good all are clients love them even the picky eaters

Nishinoya: when you send me chocolates I can't help myself from eating all of them in one go asahi aways has to stop me 

Oikawa: my favourite is the dark chocolate with caramel and hazel nut 

Atsumu: I thought you didn't like dark chocolate because it was to bitter 

Oikawa: yeah but the caramel balances it out, any other type of chocolate and it would be to sweet to handle 

Tendou: thanks guys

Nishinoya: talking about food got me hungry 

Akaashi: it is time for lunch so let's go to a restaurant close by the food is really good

Oikawa: lets go if kaashi says it's good 

Atsumu: will you do the honours tendou 

Tendou: of course 

Nishinoya: hurry up I'm hungry 

Tendou: GUYS KAASHI SAYS THERE IS A REALLY GOOD RESTAURANT NEARBY LET'S GO!!

Hinata: thinking about it I am hungry let's go.

Yaku: ok let's go

They went to the restaurant had their food catched up on each others lives over a few drinks and went to sleep.


End file.
